Till the end of time
by missfabz
Summary: Arabella Marie Stark & James Buchanan Barnes destiny was tied more stronger than they would like to admit. (Bucky Barnes/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I do not own Captain America or his characters, this is a work of fiction, however I do own the plotline and Arabella. This will contain Marvel Cinematic Universe spoilers and/or characters. Please, do NOT steal my shit or I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Have a nice day!

**Warnings: **This story will contain coarse language & other strong adult themes.

* * *

"_I see something!_" I hear in the distance, the rain is heavy on both of us. I'm scared, more scared than I'll ever be because I don't know if I'll ever see him again…

"I promise I'll find you." I say between sobs.

He caress my face with his right hand, my face leans into it and I close my eyes, he smiles at me even I can't see him and says "Good," he says when I open my eyes "cause I wouldn't have let you leave with a different answer."

And then I see the flashlights behind him, he kisses me once again, fast, in a rush and urges me to start running away "Go now!" are his last words, and I do.

I start running away from him, away from them… I cry, I can barely breathe, I don't know where I'm going but the only thing on my head right now are his sorrowful eyes, his lips on mine, his words. He was mine for a second, I had him back, and now he's gone, he's gone because of them.

"_She has to be here!_" I hear someone scream.

"_I see something!_" Another voice says.

"_Shoot!_" The first one replies.

"_NO!_" I hear **him **scream from a further distance "_Arabella! Get do—_"

But it's too late and I feel the bullet go through my stomach, the impact making me fall down to the ground, I breathe out more heavily, louder, as a matter of fact. My hand goes straight to clutch the open wound on my stomach, the blood oozing out of it; I hear some voices coming so I hide behind a tree as quickly as I can and clamp my free hand over my mouth, hoping I can stop myself from breathing so loud. I'm shaking and I can't think straight. I want to move but I'm paralyzed out of fear.

"Shit!" one of them curses "I thought I had her!"

"There's blood," the other one points out "she'll bleed to death, anyway and with this rain she won't go far. We'll look her up when it stops; right now we need to take the guy back to the lab."

"Fuck!" the first one curses again "the boss is not going to be happy."

It takes them about 3 minutes to finally be far away enough for me to move, or at least try to do so, the wound on my stomach keeps bleeding but I try my best to do something about it, to at least stop the bleeding, a little bit.

I walk the best I can between the trees, but I'm dizzy, the drugs they put in me still run through my veins, avoiding me from doing anything. I can barely feel my legs and I feel myself starting to get slower, I don't think I can walk any longer and I don't.

My whole body collapses to the floor, my eyes are heavy and I don't think I can't keep them open anymore, I don't have the strength to do so…And the last thing I see, are lights above me, the lights from a helicopter, my hand stretches out calling for help and I black out.

* * *

"Ah, ah, ah…" my brother says as I'm starting to leave the house "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Ummh, I'm going to the town" I say innocently.

"No."

"Howard," I groan "I won't do anything. I promise."

"Arabella…"

"Pleaseeeeeeee." I say childishly with a huge smile on my lips "It's Saturday night and we aren't doing jack squad."

He laughs and says "Where are you going?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the nearest wall, a smirk on his lips.

"To an adventure with Steve and Bucky." I smile; Howard starts to laugh as he rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but only till 5. Okay?"

"Yes!" I jump on him to kiss his cheek "Thank you!"

"And stay out of trouble, sis."

"I will!" I yell as I leave the house.

* * *

Coney Island is my dream come true. I'm a kid at heart, and though I used to come with Howard when we were little, now that's a difficult task since he stopped being my brother Howard and became Mr. Howard Stark. As soon as I got there the attractions, the wheel lightened up by fairy lights, the balloons, and the smell of sugar candy got my utter attention.

"Arabella!" someone screams, my eyes start to roam the crowd, looking for the owner's voice and my eyes finally land on Bucky's hand raised high next to Steve who is talking to him but Bucky doesn't seems to be listening to him, his eyes are glued to me, a smirk on his lips and I blush as his blue eyes collide with mine.

I met Bucky and Steve back on school; when I was ten years old and Bucky and Steve were both eleven, I had just moved in after my parents had died. Howard left school and came for me, became my legal tutor and decided to pack our bags and move down to Brooklyn. Steve was in my history class, laughed at my jokes and introduced me to Bucky, I got along pretty well with them, had classes together and well, the rest, as they say, is history.

"Hey, guys." I say when I get closer. Bucky's eyes wouldn't leave my face; but I do my best to act normal and not blush like a maniac.

"Hi, Bells" Steve greets me with a hug and I hug him back with a smile "You look pretty today."

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and smile at him "Thank you, Steve."

"No," Bucky says, catching our attention "she looks beautiful." I blush at his words and Steve rolls his eyes "shall we?" he asks, offering me his hand and I nod awkwardly, as he laces his fingers with mine and we three, start making our way to the fair games.

Bucky and I, we were… well, we were **_Bucky and I_**, and since I was the sister of Howard Stark and Bucky was known for being a little bit of a casanova it was no wonder I had decided to keep our relationship a secret from my brother but that only lasted for so long, since he caught us walking on the park, holding hands and kissing.

Yes, he screamed but after threatening Bucky to cut off some precious parts of him, if he ever betrayed me or hurt me, Howard understood that we were serious and well, embraced it. Okay, accepted it. For my sake, thank God.

"C'mon, Steve!" Bucky cheers while clapping as Steve attempts to win something at some pretty lame bottle game. I laugh at my friend's silliness and for a moment my eyes drift off through the crowd, for a moment, stopping in a man wearing a black coat and a black hat. I can't see him very clearly but I can tell his eyes are starring at my direction.

"Hey," Bucky says attracting my attention away from the mysterious man "what's on your mind, gorgeous?"

"Nothing" I say as I reply to him, my eyes glance quickly from him to where the man was seconds ago just to find him missing, making me frown.

"Hey…" Bucky starts, standing in front of me, taking my hands in his, capturing my full attention "is this because of…"

"Oh, god no…" I roll my eyes with a laugh "don't even start on that, I haven't told Howard" I say "he is so going to flip."

"Because we're moving together?" Bucky smirks.

"YES!" I say.

"Oh, c'mon" Bucky says "don't be that dramatic, doll."

"Babe…" I start "I bet you 10 bucks, he will definitely flip."

"I could use 10 bucks," he says with a smirk "deal."

"Hey, Steve!" I yell over, catching the blonde's attention "I'm hungry, can we go have something to eat?" I ask him and he nods his head before dropping the water gun.

"That game was boring, anyways" He chuckles.

"You only say that because you were losing" Bucky laughs, bringing Steve closer to him, his other hand never leaving mine.

"So, what are we having?"

* * *

"NO!" Howard yells at both me and Bucky "She is not living with you, Barnes."

"Told you so." I mutter at Bucky, who starts chuckling.

"You think I'm funny Barnes!?" Howard screams and I look at the wooden floor beneath us, maybe if I look into it hard enough I can disappear "this living together is not happening on my watch."

"Howard—" I say but get cut off by him.

"Arabella," He says my name so calmly that I actually get scared of him, it's the calm before the storm "can I speak to you, _ALONE_?" he says, making every effort to emphasize the word alone.

I swallow hard and nod my head, Bucky looks at me, worry written in his features but I smile at him and manage to ease his worries with a kiss on his cheek, he smiles at me before I close the door to my brother's studio.

Once inside I make my way to one of the two chairs that are in front of his desk, taking a seat in, I watch as Howard struggles with his words, both of his arms resting on the desk, making him lean his weight on them "Arabella…"

"Howard, do you trust me?" I ask, interrupting him and the question seems to take him back but quickly recovers.

"In your judgment? No, I don't" he says, without hesitation "and I clearly shouldn't. What are you thinking? Moving with James? What if things—"

"They won't." I assure him "I can—I have been free of accidents in a while—I might learn to control them, I might be able to control them fully" I say.

Howard sighs, eyes closed "Yes, but what if something happens, what if something makes you snap—" he cuts himself short, his eyes meet mine and he continues "Arabella, you're keeping these boys in the dark…" he shakes his head as he starts to walk around the desk "and next thing we know, someone might get hurt."

"Howard!" I yell at him, angry and frustrated; the books he keeps on the shelves start to move and I close my eyes to make them stop. I need to make them stop.

"See!?" Howard says, pointing at them "this is exactly what I mean," he sighs and comes in front of me, pulling me into a hug "I'm your brother, we fight all the time but I'm always going to be here for you…" he says "what if James don't, what if…" he trails "what if you two, for some reason, take different paths. What if—what if he leaves you, then what?" he asks, pushing me a little so he can watch my reaction. "You will break and destroy everything on your way, making us have to move again!?"

I look at him with a straight face, not uttering a word. He sighs and sits on the desk.

"Arabella…" Howard starts again "I didn't mean that, okay? I'm just worried."

"I know," I sigh "you're right. I'm emotional and might not be able to control myself if something goes wrong. But—I'm taking my chances…"

"Arabella…"

"Howard, I never thought I could be able to have a normal life, okay?" I say "I thought that nobody would ever give a second glance at me and then…" I trail off.

"And then James appeared" He finishes.

I smile at him with a sigh "and the he appeared," I confirm "this is my chance to be happy Howard, to be _normal_."

"You're normal, sis."

"No, I'm not." I snort "I'm, as you politely say, _extraordinarily_ different."

"I mean it as a compliment." He says with a smile.

"I know," I say "but you're my brother and no many will think like you."

"Arabella—" he sadly smiles at me.

"But I will tell him," I say, interrupting him before he says something out of pity "I just want a shot, and Bucky, he is my shot. So let me take it, please…"

Howard looks at the floor, his hands on his hips and sighs deeply before replying "Fine," he says, shaking his head, "whatever, move with the boy. But—lay for him all the cards on the table and if something happens…"

"Don't worry," I chuckle "I won't miss my key." I tease at him. "I'll be fine, okay?" I tell him, because maybe if I say it out loud I will believe it myself.

"I love you, sis."

"Love you too, dork." I chuckle and I can feel him, I swear, rolling his eyes at me.

* * *

"_Sir,_" a deep voice says through a secure and encrypted phone line "_we found her._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I do not own Captain America or his characters, this is a work of fiction, however I do own the plotline and Arabella. This will contain Marvel Cinematic Universe spoilers and/or characters. Please, do NOT steal my shit or I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Have a nice day!

**Warnings: **This story will contain coarse language & other strong adult themes.

* * *

"Howard?" I call for my brother as I enter the house.

"_Downstairs!_" he yells making me roll my eyes, _of course he would be in the lab._ I go down to our supposed basement, which he turned into a laboratory so he could concentrate on work better, not to mention it come in handy when to my monitors time rolled around. I walk straight into his office, finding him next to the Dr. Abraham Erskine.

"Hello, Mr. Erskine." I greet him, he smiles at me and rolls his eyes at the pleasantry.

"I thought I told you to call me, Abraham, dear" He says.

"Yes," I reply "I'm sorry, Abraham." I chuckle "it won't happen again."

"Good." He replies and turns the attention back to my brother "as for you, Mr. Stark, we will keep in touch." Howard merely nods and shakes hands with the good old doctor and leave the place, leaving me and my brother alone.

"Hello, sis." He greets me with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "What brings you to my, now, bachelor place?"

I roll my eyes "I'm going to just pretend I never heard that," I say.

"Okay, okay…" he smiles "What's going on? I thought you were house hunting today."

"I am," I say "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay" he nods.

"Do you, by any chance, have men following me?"

"What?" he asks shocked. "No, of course not, why do you ask?"

I frown, I was really hoping Howard was somehow involved in this. "No, reason at all," I say, standing up. "I'm going to go, Bucky's waiting for me."

"Okay, Arabella..." he stops himself "but it's everything okay?" he asks and I debate myself whether or not telling him what happened on the fair a weeks days ago.

"Yes," I reply with a small smile "everything's okay."

* * *

"Arabella…" Bucky groans behind me, with a long and desperate sigh "this is the 4th place we see."

"I know that, Barnes" I say with a chuckle "but it's going to be our first place together and I just want it to be—"

"Perfect," he sighs finishing for me "I know, me too." he walks towards me "I'm just tired, pay no attention to me." He laughs near my ear and I smile as big as I can, trying to look at the place, but failing miserably when my eyes land on his blue ones.

"Hmmm." The realtor, that happens to be a blonde tall girl who hasn't took her eyes from Bucky's ass since we started this house hunting, clears her throat "I'm sorry to interrupt…" No, she's not, but I refrain myself from saying anything "do you find this property appealing?"

"Do you like this one?" Bucky whispers on my ear and I shake my head.

Turning myself to face the realtor, I say "It's not what we're looking for." I voice out loud. "Maybe the next place." I say politely.

The blonde seems to ignore my opinion and turns to look at Bucky over my shoulder "What do you think of this one, _sir_?"

_Oh, I know that tone._

_And I do __**NOT**__ appreciate it one bit._

"It's quite nice." Bucky replies, hugging me tighter, a smile on his lips "but my wife doesn't like it, so we would like to keep looking."

_Wait, did he just called me wi—_

She seems to be taken back "Oh," she says "I didn't knew you were married"

I'm about to snap at her, _for no particular reason, of course;_ when Bucky takes advantage at me "It's okay," he politely, says "we didn't mentioned it, because it's none of your concern."

That leaves the realtor and I, both, shocked but underneath my shock, I just really want to burst out laughing. He tilts my chin up and gives me a quick peck on the lips, while the blonde stutters.

"I'm—I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention" she says "I'm—"

"Save it, please." Bucky stops her "can you limitate yourself to do your job?"

The blonde blinks and nods her head quickly before excusing herself away. I turn to look at Bucky, whose eyes are solemnly on me.

"What was that about, Barnes?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I can tell you were 5 seconds from taking her head off."

"That's not true!" I defend myself.

"Okay, then" he says, putting his hands up"3 seconds" he laughs and I slap his arm, making him laugh even harder.

"That was not what I was referring to, idiot." I mumble.

"What?" he asks, "oh….the wife thing?" I nod my head and he smirks "I was just trying to get her off me, babe."

"Oh, okay." I say and look at the wooden floor, for some strange reason, feeling sort of disappointed, but next thing I know, he pecks my cheek, attracting my attention; I turn to look at him, wearing a big smile and my mouth hangs wide as he walks away saying

"Soon and when you least expect it, baby."

_Idiot. But however, he is my idiot._

* * *

"I like this place," Bucky says suddenly, hands in his pockets as he leans against the wall.

"You're just saying that because you're tired." I say, twirling around the living room. This was maybe the 10th place we had looked in, and I was unable to find my dream place until now.

This place was a two story house, with a big living room, a chimney made of red bricks that was placed on the living room, big stairs that led up to 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms, a kitchen I could use to experiment my cooking skills. But most importantly, this was the place where I could see _our _life together, and I could see it very clearly.

"You love this one, don't you?" he asks me, I nod my head up and down while biting my lip, since I know this place goes over our price range, by _far_.

Bucky shakes his head and starts making his way towards me "Then…" he looks at me, a big smile on his lips "it's yours, doll."

* * *

"Hey, babe." Bucky greets me from the bedroom; he lies on the bed, a book between his hands while I stand on the doorway, admiring him, I have been breaking my skull on how I am going to spill the beans to him and since he has to go see the realtor tomorrow, now would be a good time to, as Howard says, lay the cards on the table before he buys a house with a person he might now discover he does not want to be around. "Are you okay, doll?" he asks, concerned.

_Great, now I feel worse._

"I—Uhm," I stutter, I can't seem to find the words. "I need to talk to you, Bucky."

"Okay…?" he asks unsure "are you sure, you're okay?" I nod my head.

"Okay, what is it?" he asks, his gaze shifting from the book to me. I'm nervous, nervous he won't accept me that he will leave me, that he— great, now I'm crying and Bucky is now standing in front of me, pulling me to his chest, while I clutch his shirt on my hands.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay..." he whispers as he sweeps my feet off the ground, carrying me to our bed "What's wrong?" he asks, again, once I'm laying comfortable in the mattress. "Are you breaking up with me?"

_What!?_

"What?" I ask stunned "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," he smirks "but you will be damn crazy if you did."

"Egocentric, much?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I would be too, if I ever did." he says "breaking up with you, that's it."

"Oh, okay..." I laugh.

"What were you trying to tell me?" he asks again, "Before you broke down on me" he chuckles.

"I—" I stutter, sitting up, "I think I should better show you."

"Whu—" he cuts himself short as soon as he sees my hand moving freely in the air, and also the red book he was reading just moments ago. "Holy crap! How are you doing that!?" he smiles like a 5 year old.

I laugh awkwardly "I, you're—you're not freaked out?" I ask, still moving the book around and above us.

"Freaked out!?" he asks, a mixture of shock and indignation, written on his face "Why would I be!? My girl has super powers!"

"I wouldn't call them super powers—" I roll my eyes.

"I would," he says smiling "you have them."

_Of course, he would._

"So, I'm okay?" I ask, setting the book down, Bucky's eyes follow my every movement as I speak. "You're not going to—well, I don't know…"

"You thought I was going to leave you if you told me about them, didn't you?"

"I might have done that." I shrug, looking away. "I mean, and it would have made perfect sense, I'm a freak, I'm just—"

He interrupts me capturing my lips in a rough kiss, full of need, lust but most importantly full of love; and as we slowly separate looking for air to bring into our lungs, his blue eyes stay on mine as he says "You're perfect—_you're just perfect._"

* * *

As we lay on the old mattress, we like to call bed, his fingers are entertained in drawing random figures on the naked skin of my back, and my hands play with his other hand fingers.

"What else can you do?" he asks, breaking the silence. I look up to see him briefly and return my attention to the ceiling, above us.

"I don't really know," I chuckle "I'm—I found out about them when I was 13, but I was 9 when I first used them, it was after my parents death and—" I exhale deeply "I can't remember what happened, I kind of blocked it."

"Does Howard knows?" he asks.

"Pffft," I snort "you're kidding right? He is my brother, of course he knows" I say "he actually monitors my activities, just to see what can I do. So far, it has only been moving stuff. Nothing else."

He nods his head in acknowledgment "And how well can you handle it?"

"Actually this is the first time; I can do that so well..." I laugh, shaking my head "usually, it's a little messier than this and much more complicated."

"Whoa," he chuckles "so, there's that possibility that you did so well because of me? Awwww!"

I turn bright red and bury head underneath a pillow as I shout "Shut up, Barnes!"

* * *

"I'm going to check on him," I say towards Bucky, but he shakes his head.

"No," he says "give him some time."

"Bucky," I start "he just lost his mother."

"I know, Arabella…" he sighs "but because I know what it feels like to lose your mother, your family…" he sighs "I know he needs time."

"I lost mine too, Barnes." I say and he sighs, maybe frustrated, maybe tired. I can't really know.

"But you have Howard, your brother…"

"And he has us." I interrupt him.

"You're right," he says, caressing my cheek "I know, I just—I will, equally, check on him later." He chuckles sadly "maybe I'll convince him to have a slumber party."

"Do so;" I plead at him "don't leave him alone during this time."

"I won't, doll" he smiles "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I do not own Captain America or his characters, this is a work of fiction, however I do own the plotline and Arabella. This will contain Marvel Cinematic Universe spoilers and/or characters. Please, do NOT steal my shit or I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Have a nice day!

Thanks to everybody reading. Hope you're enjoying it so far, Things will heat up soon. Real soon... :D

**Warnings: **This story will contain coarse language & other strong adult themes.

* * *

"Arabella?" Bucky asks me as my head lays on his chest, we're currently lying on a mattress in the living room of our new house "Do you love me?" he asks, my eyes shoot wide open and I lift my head just so my eyes can meet his blue ones.

I smile sweetly at him, before answering and he smiles back already knowing my answer, but I voice it out loud anyway. "Of course I do, Barnes. Why?" I ask "did you ever doubt it?" the chuckle leaves my throat before I can stop it.

"No," he says, stroking my hair "I never did, or ever will."

"Good." I smile and start to straddle his waist.

"Whoa," he breathes "what—what are you doing?"

"Well, my soldier is going tomorrow…" I sigh "I want to take all the time I can have with you. Why? Are you tired?"

Bucky had already been assigned a squad, after enlisting on the Army and was leaving tomorrow with the 107th; It was official, I was going to be all by myself now, well, me and Steve but only because he had been rejected more than 4 times by now, his desire to enlist only grows wider with every news that comes from the battlefield.

"Not at all, Miss Barnes" he smirks, looking at me "I'm all yours" I lean down to capture his lips with my own, giggling like a school girl while I do so.

* * *

"You know," Bucky starts as we approach the square where the Stark Expo is going to be, there's already a huge stage set up in the middle of it all and a red card, which was Howard's first car, in the center of it "when I said I was all yours, I didn't meant for this" he chuckles.

God, I love that chuckle.

"I know," I say "but if I don't show up, Howard would have come, find me, kill you and drag me here" I chuckle "besides, Steve needs a little cheer up. His best friend is leaving tomorrow!" I scrunch my nose at Bucky as he pinches my cheek.

"Already took care of that, sweet cheeks" he says and I look at him puzzled, his hand waves at somebody in the distance and when I turn around my eyes collide with Steve who hangs there with a girl who can't be older than twenty.

"Bucky!" I smack him on his arm as he continues to laugh at me for this "I can't believe you set him up!"

"I did not do such thing, honey" he defends himself, but the smirk on his face tells me otherwise.

"Idiot," I mumble underneath my breath and he picks up his pace to come and wrap his arm around my shoulders, kissing my head and greeting Steve.

"Hey, Steve" Bucky says "I see you already met this lovely lady here." He grins at her and kisses her hand. Steve and I roll our eyes at them, Bucky being extremely charming as usual…

"This is my incredible and beautiful wife, Arabella" He introduces and I shake her hand.

"Girlfriend" I clarify.

"It's the same thing, darling" He laughs.

"No-uh," I answer back "where's my ring at?" I hold my hand up high at him, which only makes him laugh and leans into kiss my lips.

The Stark Expo is nothing like I would have imagined. It's worst, in a good sense though, like everything a Stark would do. The exposition starts with a few girls wearing some skimpy outfits and after a brief musical number, Howard walks into the stage and kisses the first girl near the microphone, a smirk plastered on his face when he turns his attention to the audience. I turn around just in time to catch Steve offering the girl Bucky got him, some peanuts; she doesn't says anything but she doesn't needs to because she looks at him like if he had three heads.

Well, that was rude.

I turn back to smile at Steve and catch some peanuts from the bag

"Thanks, Rogers." I smile at him, he smiles back and suddenly our stares are both attracted from the loud bang coming from the flying car just seconds ago now hitting the ground.

"I did say in a few years, didn't I?" Howard says as he smirks at the audience who laughs it off.

"Hey, Steve…" says Bucky turning around but Steve is gone and now standing outside the recruitment center "that little…" Bucky trails as he runs to catch Steve.

I turn around to meet Howard's eyes and he smiles, nodding his head to meet him backstage. I roll my eyes but mutter a quick 'later' to him and he seems to catch it as he leaves the stage.

And then I'm faced with the eyes from the girl, whose name is still unknown to me, who's watching me like a freak, her arms crossed over her flat chest.

"Did you lose something?" I ask her, a question which seems to take her off balance "I ask, because you are watching me like I just killed your puppy."

She snorts and says as bitchy as she can be "I just don't understand why I had to be paired with that sickly boy?" says "when Bucky called I thought he wanted to hang with me… alone" she shifts her weight from one foot to another "and not with his _friends_" I take this time to look at her attire, she wears a plaid dress that reaches her knees with a hideous pattern on it, her hair is short and reaches just barely above her shoulders with some loose curls hanging down her face.

I look at her and say, holding everything back of course, "I think you should go home now, sweety. That sick boy, as you call it, is my best friend and I'm not Bucky's friend" I say getting closer to her "I'm his wife, you little twat."

_Yeah, that was holding everything back._

She gasps "You have a really hideous vocabulary" she states "I don't see why a guy like that…" she trails pointing at Bucky "would be with a girl like you." She finishes as she starts to walk away.

I'm not as offended as you would think, I am not, I swear. I am not offended. I am furious and livid and want to rip this girl's head off. But I won't, because my brother would kill me if I ruin his big day.

So I try to keep it together, I start chanting that line in my head, because maybe if I say it louder and louder I will actually buy it.

_ '__Keep it together'_

**_'_****_Keep it together'_**

And I was. But she just had to speak again.

"Well, I can see what everybody says" she says, walking off "you're definitely the black sheep of the Stark family."

_Oh, no she didn't._

_Maybe I can lose it a little bit._

**_Or a lot._**

I begin to concentrate a handful of my energy into my hand, enraged by her words, and I slowly raise my hand which now plays with the ball of energy between my fingers. I'm sure that even such a small amount could still, easily, cause more harm than necessary and when I'm ready to shoot, I feel Bucky's hand wrap around mine from behind, his left one wrapping around my waist, keeping me safe and secure so I couldn't run. He manages to bring my right hand down, avoiding touching my burning fingers directly, as he whispers in my ear that it was okay, that he was right there.

_I breathe in._

**_Breathe out._**

_Breathe in._

**_Breathe out._**

"You okay?" he asks me, once I finally feel myself again.

"Yeah, she—she just pushed the wrong buttons" I say.

"I can see that," he chuckles "should I ask?"

"No, you shouldn't" I sigh "it's silly and not worth mentioning." I wave my hand and turn to look at him, my arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Do you want to go home?" he asks and I nod my head, Bucky leaves little kisses on my ear and whispers "let's go, then."

"And Steve?" I ask as I remember him standing outside the recruitment center "where is he?"

"He…" Bucky trails off as he scratches the back of his head "he decided to trail solo for the rest of the night."

"He's going to try again isn't he?" I sigh and Bucky says nothing but the answer is so clear that he doesn't needs to say it "that little brat, he bailed on us! And now I will have to start looking a way to take him out of jail if anything happens!" I groan.

"Hey," Bucky says rubbing my arm with his hand to give me warm "are you upset because you have to stay the rest of the night with me?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Of course not!" I say, hitting him "I just know he is down because you're leaving."

"And you?" he asks, and I know where this question comes from, of course I will. But I have not voice it at loud, I always bring something else up because I'm just really scared of getting into that topic.

"I—I am, I—" I stutter "I am starving! Let's go get something to eat!" I say cheerfully, praying he lets the subject die there, but he is Bucky, he won't.

"Arabella—" he says with a long sigh.

"What!?" I snap back, my back turned on him, my eyes closed tightly "what do you want me to tell you, huh?" I say, turning myself around so I can look at him "What do you want to hear from me? That I don't know how I am going to do once you're gone? That you joined the Army and never asked me if I was okay with you leaving me behind!? That I fear…" I choke on the words "with all my heart that you leave and never come back!?"

I don't realize I started crying until he brings me into his chest "Of course, I will miss you, Bucky! You have no idea how much I will!"

"Arabella…" he coos, his arms surrounding me in a hug, stroking my back while his lips find my forehead "I'm sorry, I was impulsive. I just wanted you to be proud of me" he says, pushing me away a little so he can look at my face.

"I am," I say against his chest "and I always will."

"I know," he says with a smirk as I hide my face in his chest. "Man," he sighs "I really wanted this to be a more romantic moment" he says and I laugh between sobs.

"What are you talking about, Barnes?" I look up to meet his face, encountering myself with a very serious Bucky.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask, breaking myself apart from him and touching my face with a laugh.

"Yes," he says, his fingers caressing my cheek "perfection."

I blush madly as he shakes his head, walking to me so there are only a few inches between us and he grabs my hand, kissing it softly right before getting on one knee.

_Oh, god._

"Oh, god…" I gasp and Bucky chuckles.

"Just me babe," he chuckles "I know I don't have the ring right now, but I love you, I never met anyone like you…" he pauses for a moment "I've never been more sure of anything in my life as the fact that I want to be with you for the rest of it and—"

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" I yell, excitement flooding my veins.

"Arabella…" he says with a chuckle, quickly pulling himself up "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I scream with emotion, not waiting for him to do anything else, jumping on him, my arms lacing around his neck and bringing his lips to mine "Yes, one million times yes." I repeat as we break apart, catching our breath.

"Good," he says, leaning his forehead with mine "cause I wouldn't have let you leave with a different answer."

* * *

Domino's is a very frequently place, except for today. Today was almost ghostly to the people. Aside from me and Steve, there were only some kids at the end table whose laughs were quite loud, my eyes roam through the room finding an elderly couple holding hands as they drink a smoothie, with two straws, laughing quietly at their inner jokes and then my eyes land on Steve, whose watching me with a smirk.

"I can't believe they chose you, Steve" I say, surprised as my blonde friend tells me the news.

"I can't believe you're going to marry Bucky" he chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Why is that a surprise!?" I laugh.

He shrugs "I don't know, I mean…" he trails "I think I already knew it would happen, just not like—No, no…" he chuckles "that does sound like something Bucky would do."

"What?" I ask "make a string ring?" he nods and I shake my head.

"I guess so…" I trail off, looking at the sting improvised ring Bucky had made for me. "Now, explain to me…" I begin, changing the subject "how did this even happened?" I ask, crossing my hands above the table on the restaurant.

"Erskine," he shrugs "I was doing an attempt to enroll and well…" he sighs "it just happened, I really thought for a moment he was going to arrest me" he laughs.

"And with a damn reason, Steve from Ohio…" I roll my eyes and he leans back in his chair with a smile on his face.

"Jokes aside, Bells…" he sighs, taking my hand across the table "I will miss you, and I know..." he sighs "I know with me and Bucky gone, things are going to be lonelier—"

"Don't worry," I tell him "I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll take care, and that if you see Bucky…"

"Yeah," he says "I know…"

"Good," I sigh "now, are we going to eat or what?" I ask with a chuckle

"Yeah, yeah…" he rolls his eyes, his hands taking the menu again.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Howard screams at me as soon as the news of my recent engagement, leave my lips.

"Yeah, um…" I trail off "it just sort of happened…yesterday."

"YESTERDAY!?" he looks even more shocked.

"You say that as if it was a week ago!"

"Well…" he chuckles, his feet propped up on the table "I think it's just the fact I can't believe you're marrying Barnes."

"Why does everybody finds that so hard to believe!?" I laugh with indignation; my arms crossed above my chest "I have been with him for 3 years now"

"I know, I know…" he puts his hands up in defense "it's just…god, I can't believe you're going to marry, Bells" he smiles, standing up and coming around the desk to hug me and I wrap my hands around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

"Mom would be so proud, Bells" he says and I nod quickly, trying to avoid the tears.

"I know," I say, stepping back from his embrace "I wish she was here" he smiles sympathetically and I breathe deeply, changing the subject.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Well," Howard starts "tomorrow is the day of the experiment and after that well, I guess I'll be set up in the front base, you know" he shrugs "working on toys for the army. Are you sure, you're going to be okay?"

I nod my head. "It won't be long, right?" I ask and he nods "I'll be back soon and so will be Barnes, Bells, you'll see…"

I smile softly at him, meaning every word that leaves my lips "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I do not own Captain America or his characters, this is a work of fiction, however I do own the plotline and Arabella. This will contain Marvel Cinematic Universe spoilers and/or characters. Please, do NOT steal my shit or I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Have a nice day!

I'm sorry for the delay, but if it makes you feel better.. I'm already working on 5 and I'll have it posted tomorrow or the day after. :D

**Warnings: **This story will contain coarse language & other strong adult themes.

* * *

_"__You know what just occurred to me Bells?"_ Howard asks me through the speakerphone as I work on some sketches.

"What?"

_"__Barnes never asked me for permission to marry you!"_ he chuckles.

"What are you talking about Howard?" I ask, dropping the pencil and rolling my eyes.

_"__I mean,"_ he says _"isn't custom for the boy to ask the daughter's hand?"_

"Howard—"

_"__I know I'm not dad,"_ he says, sighing deeply _"but still…"_

"Okay, fine" I say, my gaze dropping to the phone on my desk "you can ask Bucky for my hand when you both get back?"

_"__Oh, believe me,"_ he laughs _"I will have more than the regular 'take care of her' talk, I will treat him to death!"_

"HOWARD!"

_"__Fine, fine…"_ he chuckles _"just the typical talk, okay?"_

"That's better…"

_"__With a little scare of death in it…"_

"HO—"

_"__SorrysisgottagoI'mbeingcalledbye!"_ he says in a slur and hangs the phone.

"Damn you, Stark…" I sigh with a smile, closing the line.

It's been about 5 months since Bucky left and a lot has happened ever since…

Steve was chosen by Dr. Erskine for the first super soldier serum test and it successfully worked, unfortunately, this also resulted into Abraham's death.

Howard had to fly out to basecamp to work on the army's artillery which meant I was in charge of Stark Industries and I had been working in a serious of toys just to keep myself busy, I have been doing sketches, going at it with materials, sources of alternative energy and so.

And also since Steve couldn't replace the army Erskine promised the military, he was made Captain America, the government's pet to bring peace to the American people while the war was on its peak. He was now a celebrity, going on tour, doing promotions and movies and comics were being written about him.

And Bucky…

Well, Bucky wrote me every 2 weeks a letter, he would say how much he missed me, how war was horrible and how he couldn't wait for it to end, made jokes on blowing his left arm off to get out of there quickly, which I didn't found funny at all but he, in some twisted way did. He found it poetic and romantic.

_"__I'm willing to do that for you, doll... what could possibly be more romantic than that?"_

I shake my head from the thoughts on my fiancée and go back at work.

_Oh, my fiancée… that sounds just about right…_

Right now, I was working on Howard's flying car. The same car he presented on the Stark Expo 5 months ago. I was trying to make it work, using some of my _'abilities'_ I had managed to found a control over the engine, but I needed something that wouldn't include my _'abilities'_ in any way.

I sigh deeply while I look through the sketches Howard had made before, my left hand supports the weight of my face as I lean into it and my right hand plays with the disarmed engine as I make it float in the air.

_How can I make this work without—_

"Miss Stark," Gwen, the secretary, calls from outside with a knock, making me jump, losing my concentration on the objects and making them drop hard and loud on the floor "are you okay?" she asks as she hears the impact.

"I'm fine, Gwen." I say clutching my heart over my shirt from the slight scare "come in"

"I'm sorry, Miss…Stark" she trails off as she sees the mess on the hardwood covered carpet floor "I have your mail."

"Oh, yes!" I say, standing up "Thank you, Gwen."

"You're welcome" she says, eyes going from me to the mess "would you like me for me to send someone to help, Miss Stark?"

"Oh, no…" I wave her off "it's okay, I got it, Gwen"

"O…kay, Miss Stark" she says, unsure "if you need anything—"

"You're right outside, I know, thank you" I smile, she nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

I sigh, sitting again on the leather chair, I start scanning over the mail. Letters from promotions, events, invitations to fancy dinners, press conference, journals.

Howard definitely handles the press, and this, way better than me. I'm shy as hell, so any event involving people is out of the question. I see some blueprints and then I see Howard's handwriting in red that reads **_'_****_Here are the plans, stick to them.'_**

And then there was Bucky's handwriting on the cover of an envelope. Every time I receive a letter, it costs me more and more to believe it's been two weeks since the last one; it costs me to believe I had survived another two weeks without Bucky. I put the rest down for a moment and quickly open the letter from my future husband.

_God, I do love to say that._

**_Hi, baby… how are things going? I hope well and you're not getting into any trouble, congratulations on your new job, I guess… but if Howard does push you too much, tell him or I will, you know I will…_**

**_I _****_miss you, god I should have started with that, but I do. Every damn day! I'm tired of this fucking shitty food, of being surrounded by so many boys and god, you know what I miss the most?_**

**_Your soft skin, beneath my fingers, the way your mouth makes the most amazing sounds I've ever heard. God, I think right now is when I miss you the most and for how I am now, it's totally NOT the right time to be writing this letter, but you can blame me with a wife like you waiting for me at home…_**

**_How's the house? I hope it's not all lonely… have you already started to paint everything in a color I will probably hate?_**

**_Damn!—doll, I'm being called to field, but I promise I will write you as soon as I can._**

**_But I do want to ask... how's Steve? Is he okay? I'm a shitty friend for not asking about him sooner, I think our letters always get us redirected into another subject, but if you see him soon, tell him I miss him—and to stay out of trouble!_**

**_Anyway, I have to go now, but I love you… I fucking love you, Arabella…_**

**_Till the end of time, doll._**

**_James Barnes –_**

I sigh deeply, I haven't told Bucky about Steve being accepted into the Army or about the super soldier serum, or his recently fame as Captain America…

"Dammit," I curse silently "I always forget to tell him." I bite my lip nervously, putting Bucky's letter in one of the drawers on my desk, I go back to the rest of the mail and start scanning it, my eyes dropping to a Captain America brochure.

**_CAPTAIN AMERICA TOUR— NEW YORK DATES START ON TUESDAY, OCTOBER 24 – 8 P.M_**

Last time I had seen Steve was maybe, 2 months after Bucky left. A day after Abraham's death, he showed up at my doorstep with his army uniform.

_"__Steve!?" I ask as I close the door to my house, the skinny boy that was once my friend is gone and replaced by a muscular and taller blonde guy standing on my doorstep._

_"__Hi, Bells, it's nice to see you too…" he greets, his hand scratching the back of his head "so, any comments?" he asks and I stutter._

_What am I supposed to say!?_

_"__Well, you look good, could be a go…" Steve chuckles_

_"__Did I say that out loud?" I ask, biting my lower lip "sorry, but you do look good, man…" I chuckle "if I wasn't with Bucky…" I joke and he laughs along._

_"__Are you on your way out?" he asks and I look at my attire. I was, I had a meeting on Stark Enterprises…_

_"__I was, but I can always make some time for you, Steve" I say with a smile "come in," I invite him._

_The board meeting can wait._

_Steven Rogers is one my best friends, I had stood by the kid through thick and thin and he does the same for me, there are bruises and scars on his body that can say that. Even with his skinny frame back then he has always stick up for me. Always._

_"__Thank you," he says stepping inside the house "I can only stay for a moment, I have to go to Willow Place to give some samples, after yesterday—I—" he sighs deeply._

_I nod in acknowledgment at his words. Dr. Abraham Erskine had died, killed by one of those agents infiltrated by forces that were still unknown but I'm sure what they were looking._

_The super soldier serum._

_"__I know, don't worry..." he looks at me, with a puzzled look and I explain to him how Howard was involved in that experiment. They had started trials a while ago, but I knew since the moment he was accepted in the Army, Erskine had chosen him for this._

_"__And I know Abraham chose you because he saw something in you, something good… he knew you were perfect."_

_"__He didn't had to die, Arabella."_

_"__You're right," I say "but he protected his work, and as long as those guys don't put their hands on it, Erskine's death won't be in vain."_

_He sighs and gives me a smile, which I quickly return "Now, tea or coffee?"_

* * *

"Maybe, it's time I pay Steve a visit…" I mutter "God knows, I deserve a break from work…"

I rub the back of my head to ease the pain from the position I've been in for more than necessary. The glass clock on the wall lets me know it's 5:35 p.m. If I want to be there today to see Steve I should go now so I can be ready by 8 p.m.

With that thought in my head, I take my purse, as well as the rest of the blueprints set on the table and the mail Gwen had brought earlier, that I had missed scanning and leave my office, turning the lights out.

* * *

I stand in the mirror of my room in the Stark mansion, I've had decided to move back, maybe 3 months after Howard left, for starters it was closer to work and let's face it, the house was really alone without Bucky in there.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Miss Stark" Jarvis, the Stark's butler family since I was a baby, says from the door.

"You think so, Jarvis?" I ask and he nods slowly, a smile on his lips. The dress I was wearing, though I'm not a fan of dresses, was red and reached just a little down below my knees, it was tight on my waist and hang loose on the skirt. "it definitely looks like something Mister Barnes would approve and Mister Stark wouldn't."

"Oh my god, Jarvis!" I say, my face getting hotter.

"I'm just being honest, Miss Stark" he says holding his hands up.

"Is the car here yet?"

"Yes," he says "is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you," I say, taking a deep breath and picking up my black purse from the couch "I'll see you later, Jarvis."

He nods his head as I step outside the room, turning the lights off.

* * *

When I arrive to the theater the show has already started but I manage to find some good seats to see Steve in action, he doesn't spots me on the audience and I wish he hasn't since I want my visit to be a surprise. This whole Captain America thing really suits him off, I hear kids laughing at his musical number, trying to warn him when a guy dressed as Hitler prances behind him through the backup dancers and he successfully turns around to 'punch' him in time, knocking the lights out of his face. Everybody claps once the shows over, Steve smiles politely at the audience and leaves the stage; as soon as the people, at least the majority of them, had left; I make my way backstage to find my friend.

"Hello, cap" I say making my presence known to him.

"Arabella?!" Steve asks surprised.

"In the flesh, dear" I chuckle.

"What are you doing here?!" he asks excited, standing up from the chair he is currently in.

"I was in need of my monthly dose of good citizen Steve…" I trail off "or should I say Captain America…"

"Arabella.." he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon!" I say, excited "you have to admit it has a nice ring to it. Steve Rogers…" I say with a dramatic voice "Captain America. Defeating Hitler one hit at a time…"

"Ha, ha, ha." He mocks a laugh at my interpretation.

"You're just jealous because I could be a better Captain than you dear" I chuckle, he smiles and he motions me to follow him to the couch.

"Have you heard from Bucky?" he asks as soon as we sit down, I nod my head up and down.

"He's okay, he misses us both, he has been asking relentlessly about you, I—" I sigh "I might or might not have forgotten to tell him about you and well, your new acquired role…"

He laughs "I miss him," he says "I'm glad he's okay."

"I do too, Steve'o"

"I missed your nicknames…" he chuckles "I'll miss them more when I go off to Europe…"

"What?!" I ask in shock "when are you leaving?"

"In two days" he sighs and I do too, sighing, letting the information sink "Arabella…"

"I'm glad for you that means tour's going up well, right?" I say quickly, realizing I had been quiet for far too long "but promise me you'll be careful…"

"I will," he stands up and wraps his arms around me "promise me, you will stay out of trouble, you're like a sister to me and …"

"I will do so, Rogers."

"Good," he pokes my nose and I scrunch it up at him "now, in a serious note I will really miss your oh-so-clever nicknames…"

"Well, of course, you will" I laugh off, punching him slightly on the arm "who else can be so witty and charming to you…"

"Well, I have some offers from girls and—"

"Oh, shut up!" I say, punching him slightly on the arm.

* * *

"Thank you, John." I say waving off the car driver as soon as I'm being drop off at the Stark mansion.

"Till tomorrow, Miss Stark" he says and I nod, waving my hand off at him.

The ride to the house, doesn't takes too long and as soon as I open the door to the Stark mansion, I'm greeted by none other than Jarvis, standing near the door.

"Miss Stark," he says "always a pleasure to see you."

"Thank you, Jarvis…" I say back, yawning while at it "what are you doing up so late?"

"I was waiting for you arrival, Miss…" he says "your brother, called, asked for you and requested for the service to wait up and call the police if you did not showed up at 12 a.m."

"That does sounds as something Howard would do, Jarvis." I chuckle

"It does, Miss…"

"Well I'm safe at home; you can go to sleep now, Jarvis." I politely dismiss.

"I'll do Miss Stark, rest well…"

"Thank you," I say, going upstairs with my heels on my hands. As I open the door to my bedroom I turn the lights on. Setting the small black purse on the table near the chimney and letting my body collapse with the comfortable mattress.

I groan deeply, opening my eyes, every now and then, trying to cast sleep but I have been unable to do so in the past week, I let my eyes roam around the room when a black envelope catches my eye. A black envelope that hides within the mail Gwen brought to my office earlier in the day.

I stand up, rather quickly, my hands take it out of the rest and I start scanning it over. There's nothing inside, it has no remittent. It simple says, in silver handwriting on the back

_Hail Hydra._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I do not own Captain America or his characters, this is a work of fiction, however I do own the plotline and Arabella. This will contain Marvel Cinematic Universe spoilers and/or characters. Please, do NOT steal my shit or I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Have a nice day!

**Warnings: **This story will contain coarse language & other strong adult themes.

* * *

I don't know how or why this letter, if I can call it that, gives me a feeling that something's wrong; and when my door bursts open letting a man in black uniform and black mask appear, I know I was right.

He raises his gun at me but I manage to dodge the three bullets that attempt to hurt me; hiding behind the bed, I'm quick to pull the gun I know Howard keeps underneath the mattress. I charge it, hearing his footsteps closer, freeing the safe, I take a deep breath and roll underneath the bed, just so I can shoot him straight into his left foot, the bullet going through the right as well.

_Well, you look at that, those classes of self-defense were worth its money. _

The man screams in pain as he falls to the floor, I roll until I'm out from underneath the bed and start to walk away from my room but I'm encountered with three other man, they all wear the same uniform and I can hear them communicating as they climb the staircase.

"It's locked!" I hear someone say as they attempt to break into Howard's room.

"Find a way to open it! It has to be there!" another one replies, looking behind them, making sure nobody sees them.

"Isn't the girl supposed to be here?" the first one asks, glancing at the room, I hide behind the door, the gun tight and secure on my hand, I breathe and start thinking of a strategy to get me out of here, safe and sound, hopefully.

"Maybe she was out on some rich people event" the guy snorts "she's a Stark after all."

"Guys, Gunter is hurt!" a see a guy scream, he managed to make his way to the room from the other side and as he says this, they all rush into room to help their comrade, he tries to warn them but the pain on his leg is stronger I guess, so I take that opportunity and I am quick to throw the desk, so I can get behind it and shoot 5 bullets going for their chests, specifically their hearts.

I stand up and start running away from the room, I run downstairs. I find it empty, I'm afraid Jarvis might be hurt but he is on the guest house and they're not looking for him.

They're looking for me, and whatever information on research Howard might have on the basement.

I hear footsteps coming from downstairs; the bullet sounds must have attracted them. I hide behind the living room couch, glancing slowly at the staircase watching them go up.

"It has to be here!" one yells "he said the Serum X was in Stark's house!"

Serum X?

"Go, upstairs!" another one replies "she has to be here somewhere!"

I hear the heavy footsteps going through the staircase and I start pacing as fast as I can to the basement. I need to get the files secure, they might be talking about the super soldier serum and Howard has every little bit of information about it, everything including Erskine research.

My steps are quick but quiet as possible when I finally get to the front door of the lab, a keypad waiting for me on the wall of the far left. I punch in the numbers that make the code Howard had made and I enter the lab quickly, I run to the file cabinet, tucking the gun on the back of my dress and start rummaging through the files until I encounter the files with information about the super soldier serum, the army's artillery, and the tests ran on me and…

"What's this?" I think to myself as I pick up the file.

Serum X written in the front of the cream carpet. This was what they were looking for, it wasn't the super soldier serum, it was this, whatever it was. It had to be important for them to be after it with a troop of men.

_Maybe I should see what's inside of it, maybe I could… _

"I should take this to Howard," I whisper to myself "he will know what to do…" I turn around too fast and too slow to get my arm when the knife is already encrusting itself deep within my lower stomach; the man holding the weapon, looks at me with a mischievous smile as I sputter out blood, the file falls from my hands as they look something to hold myself up, sending tubes and several glassware into the floor, making them shatter into a million of pieces around us.

"Don't fight it, Miss Stark" he chuckles as the knife goes deeper into my skin, the blood flowing down, making me dizzy "you're fighting something inevitable…" his other hand is resting on my back, forcing me to kneel on the floor "I knew you would be dumb enough to try and save the files, girl"

"And I knew—" I gasp, blood sputtering out from my mouth when he removes the knife from my skin, my hand searches the ground for a piece of glass and manages to find one, a sharpened one "I knew you would be dumb enough to follow me" I chuckle as I raise my hand up to grab his collar and bring him down, but instead, I somehow send him flying across the room, the file falling to the ground.

I wasn't really expecting that, especially when I'm almost bleeding to death and I can feel myself go weaker and weaker, yet I feel powerful, more powerful than I have ever been.

I stand up, taking the file in my hands and I start to walk away from the body of the men that cries out in pain from the broken leg that the_ 'fall' _gave him. I walk, hardly and with extreme difficult through the basement, tripping every now and then with tables, boxes, papers.

I manage to climb the stairs to the first floor, a blood trail behind me, my right hand clutches the wound on my stomach and once I'm at the top, I lean against the nearest wall to catch my breath, I rip some cloth from the bottom of my dress and make a bandage to try and stop the bleeding from my body.

"She's here!" I hear a guard yell and I look up, his gun raised at me. I breathe heavily and raise my hand once again, I was attempting to stop him but instead, the movement of my hand sends his body flying across the room.

More soldiers step into the scene leaded by my sudden action, their guns are aimed at me, but I can't stand much longer and I know what using all this power will do to me, especially with a wound like mine. I close my eyes, wanting it all to be over.

_I want to be safe, with Howard and Bucky and Steve and—_

"Stop it right there!" they yell at me, but I don't listen to them. Instead I sigh deeply before I somewhat manage to stand up and start making my way for the front door.

"Shoot her." I simply hear, the bullets go out from their weapons, I turn around, my hand raised, though no quickly enough, to avoid some of the bullets as they incrust into my skin.

My shoulder.

My hip.

My stomach.

As if I needed more of it. I don't do anything else, my body slumping against the wall near the entrance, glancing over my shoulder at them, I can hardly maintain my eyes open and when I do manage to see what's in front of me, the guys are gone, the guns turned to trash, no use for them anymore, I have no time to overthink what just happened because my mind is overflowing with thoughts and 95% of them are about me, finding help…

I trip over to the door, my eyes close themselves on me for a moment as I prepare myself to feel the concrete against my skin but I never do.

I somehow start to react when the feeling of water hitting my face brings me back to reality. My eyes open, slowly, tired some and adjusting themselves to the environment, hoping to be on the porch of the Stark mansion, but finding myself on somewhere deep in the woods. Water dripping on my face, in the form of raindrops which mix themselves with the blood pouring out of my body, the wound on my shoulder leaves my left arm good for no use but I manage to crawl and hold myself against a tree.

_"__Where am I?"_ it's the only thought in my head right now, that along with _"how did I got here?"_

I start looking around me for some kind of civilization, and by some miracle I find it. I walk the best I can, tripping over branches, rocks, mud and leaning every now and then over trees that surround me, holding myself for brief moments only to catch my breath.

My head's dizzy and I know it's bad news since there's three, maybe four wounds on my body that are oozing blood in quantity.

_"__I have to find something—someone,"_ I think as I try to walk faster through the trees, I start coming closer and closer to the place where my eyes reach lights are coming from, but I can barely stay awake anymore.

_"__I just need to get there"_ I tell myself.

I walk, holding myself together through the trees that surround the place, until I see it, a huge building, big round and scattered lamps that illuminate the fields around the place, except the blind spot where I just came from. There is a fence surrounding the place, and as I start to walk through it, the fence melts itself around me, making me a space to pass through it, this triggers, what for the sounds I figure, is an alarm.

_"__Now somebody will find me."_

I'm tired.

I want to sleep, now, I can finally sleep.

Just for a while.

I pass out on the ground not before my eyes, see how a bright strike of lighting leaves my body and makes the lights on the place bright shinier before they all blow out from an overload.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I do **NOT** own any Marvel characters presented in this story, however I do own Arabella and the plot. So, please don't steal it. Also, I wanna thank everybody who has suscribed and has added this story to their favorites, bless your heart. This is the longest chapter so far, more to come. :D

**Warnings:** This story will contain coarse language and other adult themes.

* * *

Howard Stark sits on a chair in his office, his head hangs low as his elbows support his weight on the desk and his eyes stay glued to the phone, expecting a call; a call from his _irresponsible_ sister who was supposed to call him as soon as she got home.

Howard glances his eyes to the clock on the wall that indicate him that it was already pass midnight, that only brought Howard preoccupation, Arabella knows how much of a control freak he is, that's why she never misses to call him and let him know she is alright.

But she hasn't.

_What if she is in danger? What if she's hurt? What if—_

"Stark? You still here?" Colonel Chester Phillips asks him as he enters the office where Howard is currently in. Howard looks up, eyes tired, a glass of whiskey on his hands and sighs deeply before replying to Chester.

"Yes, sir…" Howard replies as he takes a sip of the drink "just finishing some—_business._"

"Woman business?" Chester chuckles, Howard groans.

"It's not like that, sir" Howard says "it's my sister, sir. My_ irresponsible_ sister…" Howard finishes with an even longer sigh.

"I didn't knew you had one" Chester acknowledges and Howard just gives him a soft nod before continuing with his drinking "What seems to be the issue with your sister?" Chester asks, gaining Howard's attention.

Howard hesitates to answer, but decides to since he has yelled at himself, the walls, and the phone about her… _irresponsible_ sister; but just as Howard tries to open his mouth a boy opens the door abruptly.

"Colonel Phillips! Mr. Stark! Thank god you're still here" the breathless boy says, catching his breath, hands supporting himself on his knees.

"What is the issue, boy?" Chester asks. Howard stands up, a chill runs through his spine, he can't decipher why but gives him a bad feeling, a feeling of something bad happening soon if it has not already happened.

"There's something on the forest cameras you **_need_** to see" he says, straightening up and as if in a cue the alarm that indicates if _a-breach-on-the-system-has-happened_ sounds alerting everyone.

"What has happened?!" Howard yells, leaving the office and going towards the control room with Chester behind him; the boy from earlier sits in front of the equipment and proceeds to press buttons, attempting to obtain the images from the cameras.

"We don't have the whole day, kid!" Chester yells, his fist colliding against the table

"Y—yes sir…" the boy stutters, continuing with that helpless technique until Howard gets frustrated enough and loses his temper.

"GODDAMMIT, BOY!" Howard yells making Chester jump a little and the boy nearly mess his pants for good "WOULD YOU PUT THE DAMN IMAGE ON!?"

As if in a cue the image appears showing the silhouette of a person, a person making his way through the front gate, rather making the fence melt itself around him, they see as he takes a few steps before collapsing rather abruptly on the ground, followed by what it seems to be a lightning striking straight on the center of the ground, making all the lights in the place overcharge and finally explode.

"Holy darn it!" Chester exclaims "What in earth was that?"

"Can you rewind the image—better yet, get off, I'll do it myself!" Howard says pushing the kid off the seat, sitting on the seat and starts scanning over the video, slowing the image, frame by frame, stopping on the face of the person laying in the ground…

"Is… is that a woman?" Chester asks and it takes a second for Howard to acknowledge who is to start running away from the control room and into the pouring rain outside.

Chester follows Howard until he is just next to the doors that lead to the front. He manages to stop Howard before he attempts to go out.

"Stark, have you lost your mind!? It's pouring outside!"

"My sister it's there, Phillips! I'm not going to leave her there!" Howard screams before taking a jacket he knows won't cover him from the storm but he doesn't care, it's not for him anyways; the last thing Howard hears before stepping outside is Chester calling for backup to help Howard but he can't think of anything else than finding Arabella.

_Arabella… how did she got here?_

Howard's eyes start scanning the place when they finally land on Arabella…his sister and her fragile body lying on the center of the ground, Howard starts running towards her, his black moccasins getting muddy from the wet ground underneath him but he doesn't care about it, he cares about his sister, to get to her and it's only when Howard stands above her he finally sees the real damage she has. Wounds, multiple open wounds and they seem to have been that way for a while.

"FUCK!" Howard curses with a shaky voice, he takes the jacket and puts it on Arabella, before kneeling on the ground and taking her in his arms. He starts running towards the building and as soon as he manages to open the door Howard spots the guards coming his way "HELP ME! GET THE DOCTOR, NOW!"

Howard looks down on his sister, her battered and dirty dress with dry bloodstains and the red from her blood mixes with the red of her dress, her face beaten and covered in dirt, which Howard attempts to remove traces of as he cradles her sister almost lifeless body next to him.

"Mr. Stark? We need to take her" the doctor states making his presence known and Howard looks at him, his eyes are now red and puffy, tears stream down his face. Howard Stark is a very calm and serious man, he has never been seen crying… but yet again his sister doesn't hangs between life and death every day.

Howard wastes no time, standing up. Arabella still on his arms and begs the doctor to save her, to save **_his_** family.

"We will do everything in our hands, Mr. Stark" the doctor replies "But we need you to put her on the gurney, okay?" Howard nods slowly, sniffing as he puts his sister on the gurney as the doctor asked; he kisses her cheek, whispering in her ear, rather praying to her not to die.

"She can't die, don't let her die" are Howard's last words as 5 doctors take his sister into the operation room, he can't do nothing else but stand in the corridor, his shirt now covered in dirt and blood, **_her_** blood.

* * *

"How is she, doctor?" I hear someone ask in the distance.

"Things aren't looking too okay, Mr. Stark and there's something on her blood that seems—Mr. Stark!" the doctor exclaims before I hear the faint door slam and my mind blurriest itself in darkness.

* * *

**_Beep-Beep—_** _Urgh, can someone just stop that goddman sound!?—** Beep-Beep-Beep**_ – But the sound continues, like if I've had been ignored, like if I never said anything at all.

I gather all the strength I can to open my eyes and slowly adjust them to the light coming from the ceiling. I groan in pain as I turn my head to the side, finding my brother sitting in a chair, arms crossed above his chest and his head hanging low; his shirt is dirty with mud and what it seems to be blood.

I attempt to sit up straight and ask him about it when that slight movement from my body forces me to look down and realize I have been wounded and that the dirt and blood on Howard's shirt was mine.

The latest events of my life suddenly start to flash in my head, at a rapid pace making them more and more blurry but I manage to get the idea that I have been attacked at my house and by HYDRA.

I lean back against the pillow, fluttering my eyes taking in the light, the air, the humidity from this place.

"Walter…" I say as I take the oxygen mask off my face.

Howard stirs on his sleep and doesn't open his eyes but he certainly gathers the strength enough to groan "Argh, I hate when you call Wal—Arabella!" he jumps from his place on the chair and walks towards me. His hand grasps mine and squeezes it softly, assuring me, or himself that I'm really here.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" Howard calls away giving me no time to react and he places the oxygen mask on my face once again but I try to protest against it, feeling well enough to breathe on my own "Please, Arabella… you need it" he smiles softly at me and I cave into his request as he places the mask on me, removing the hair away from it.

Next thing I know, the doctor's here. Questions are being asked, needles are being put into my skin, Howard groans in pain as I squeeze his hand when it happens and I laugh softly at him.

"Okay, Miss Stark" the doctor says as he retires the IV from my arm "you're all set. The nauseas might stay there and we'll have your blood results by tomorrow to then decide where to go from there, okay?"

I can't answer him anything as I still attempt to digest the information "Excellent," he finishes "make sure she eats Mr. Stark but only bland and soft food for now."

And finally he's gone. I take a deep breath before looking at Howard, I push myself to ask what happened, to ask—

"How did you got here, Bells?"

"Huh?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow at him "what do you mean? I was going to ask you how did you got to Brooklyn" I chuckle "and I probably—I—ehm, I don't remember but—"

"Arabella..." he cuts off my rant as he continues "we're not in Brooklyn."

I blink once, twice and I fear the answer of what I am about to ask "Where are we?"

"We are in Germany."

_Germany!?_

"WHAT!?" I gasp, louder than I would like to admit. The lights above us flicker but I pay no attention as to I'm still trying to process how did I get to goddamn Germany.

"You have no memory of how you got here?" he asks and I shake my head when a sudden flash hits me, my eyes shut tight as I digest it.

I see rain,

Wind,

Clouds,

Darkness.

And just like that it ends. I tell Howard what I just remembered, little details of the little information I just got.

"That tell us nothing," he sighs, his head hangs low as he asks me "Don't you remember anything else, before here? Before those things you just said?"

Another flash hits me, the house. "I—I was at the house, our house" I say "Jarvis—" I look at him for a silent answer whether or not Jarvis is okay and when he nods a wave of relieve washes through me.

"What is the last thing you remember? Of the house I mean," he asks and I throw my head against the pillow, the softness of it bringing me no comfort what-so-ever.

"Last thing I remember was—" my mind concentrates and it drifts off to the mansion, the letter, the men, the files, and the sound of guns being fired fills my head.

"I remember," I state "I received a letter…" I begin to explain to Howard how Hydra sent that to me, how their men were after me, how I defended myself until…

"They were looking for something called Serum X," I say, he tenses but I say nothing and continue "I—I thought it was about the super soldier project but I found a file on the basement, it had that name; Serum X, on it. I—I was going to save it and take it to you, I had it on me, I don't—"

"I have it," he interrupts "it's okay. Uhm…" he hesitates, he hides something but now it's not the time or place to read into it "did you look at it?"

"No," I say, scratching my forearm "I was tempted," I chuckle "but I just kept thinking on how piss you would be if I searched into your stuff."

He laughs at me, shaking his head and all. His tired face lights up at my joke and the environment turns lighter.

"You little brat…"

* * *

After changing the mood between me and my brother, I discovered I had been a full week in the hospital in a coma. Howard had brought me comfortable clothes that didn't consist on some raggedy piece of fabric that barely covered my ladies on the front.

"Urgh, I hate this hospital" I groan as Howard works on the table next to my bed, refusing to let me go and let anyone in "when am I going to be able to leave?" I ask.

"Soon," doctor Orson says from the door "I see you're walking now, that's good."

"Well," I begin "between a week in coma and 2 weeks trying to get my feet moving, I would say, doc. It's good progress." I smile and Howard chuckles but remains quiet.

"Indeed it is" he says. "If everything goes alright, you should be able to leave by Monday next week, how does that sounds?"

"Pretty darn good"

"Excellent," he smiles and turns to Howard "Uhm, Mr. Stark would you be so kind and give me a few minutes alone?"

Howard looks at me for, I guess, approval and once I give it to him he follows the good doctor outside the room.

Now, since I woke up I've been experiencing some new stuff… One of them, was that now I had a pretty good hearing, so I managed to catch some words between Howard and the doctor.

My blood, the results, serum x, oversight and safety.

I couldn't figure out what they meant or put a connection between them so I decided to let it go.

You know, it sucks to have powers you can't control and it sucks even more when you can't use them as you please.

* * *

"Hi, Arya" Steve says using the nickname he chose for me since kids. Everybody had nicknames for me, the most common one was Bella, then followed by Bells, but Bucky and Steve had their own nicknames for me. Steve was Arya's. I smile at him and at the bouquet of red roses he has on his hands.

"You shouldn't have bothered" I say but he shakes his head replying "I should have and I have."

I chuckle at him as he sits in the chair that's always and mostly occupied by Howard, already known to me, Peggy Carter and Betty, my nurse, as the Howard chair.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask, smelling the roses before I set them down in the night stand next to my bed.

"I—Captain America's tour, remember?" he says with a smile, his blue eyes locked into mine.

"Oh, shoot!" I say, face palming myself "I have forgotten about that, you're right."

"Nah," he brushes it off "you were busy, you know being asleep and all that. I just have one function left on Monday and then I'll be sent to England"

"Where?" I ask "I'm going to be free by then, well, exactly that day" I roll my eyes "I could use some good old' dose of my favorite spangled star"

He laughs, wholeheartedly as he says "It's actually here, it's for the soldiers." I nod my head "I wrote him you know," he continues "to Bucky, to let him know about…" I groan as if I was in pain.

"No, Steve…" I scold "now he's going to be all worked up and it's going to kill me and you, both of us for this, I'm going to be yell at now because of you!" he chuckles and I try to suppress my laughter when I try to yell at him but I fail miserable at it. "Stop laughi—this is your fault." I pout finally.

"Calm down, cheeks" he teases "he hasn't answered, I send it just yesterday so be calm, if anything goes down you can hide behind me" he winks.

"Yeah, you're huge now," I tease back "I bet you can hide an elephant behind those things you call arms."

"Yeah, I think I might."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I do NOT own Marvel characters that will be mentioned on this story, however I DO own Arabella and my plot so please don't steal.

Reviews are appreciated. 2 Chapters in a weekend, I'm on a roll aren't I? :)

Re-posted because is being a bitch. Thanks to _Kima Wolfwood _for the heads up.

**Warnings:** This story will contain coarse language and other strong adult themes.

* * *

When Monday finally comes around I'm out of the hospital and my first move is to go straight towards the place Peggy had told me Steve would be, ehm, _performing_.

I hold tighter the black umbrella in my hand, the rain is heavy but yet I still manage to spot that Brooklyn kid I have known since we were kids sitting underneath a tent, wearing a brown leather jacket hiding that uniform I find so funny.

Peggy is in front of him, they share some flirty smiles, both of them thinking they're so smooth and I find it funny, cause in reality they're not. However they seem to be in a deep and private conversation and somehow I know Bucky would hate me if I interrupt him, Steve isn't the best with ladies but since he gained a little weight his luck had changed. So, I decide to do what Bucky would tell me to do.

_Turn around and leave the kid get some—_

"Arabella!" I hear him call my name before I can go. So, after internally apologizing to Bucky I walk towards the pair. Peggy smiles at me as I greet her and asks me about how I've been doing with the job.

"You're working with her?" Steve asks and we both nod.

"Her idea," I continue "it was that or being Howard's secretary and **_believe me. _**That was NOT going to happen."

He laughs as he shakes his head softly at me. "What you been up to?" he asks.

"Not much, really…" I sigh "I just got out from the hospital and—"

"No letter from Bucky?"

I shake my head no. Peggy looks at both of us confused as I explain "He is my husband—fiancé—I mean! Boyfriend, argh, fiancé?" I ask towards Steve who just shrugs "it's complicated." Peggy laughs but somehow gets my strange message.

"What you got there?" I ask looking down at the sketchbook he currently holds.

"Oh!" he exclaims "This old thing?" he shrugs "it's just something I've did, to kill time, you know…" He lifts the book up and shows me the very well, if not excellent, drawn monkey riding a monocycle.

"Steve, that's really good" I tell him.

"I told him the same," Peggy adds "I think he just doesn't likes to get compliments" she jokes.

"I can take compliments," he says with a slight smile towards Peggy "thank you very much."

A lightning suddenly strikes down and makes us turn around just as another jeep arrives bringing more injured man from the frontline.

"It's not fair," Steve says suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I thought this was what I wanted," Steve sighs closing the pad "All those men's are laying their lives out there and I'm here, wearing tights."

"Steve—" Peggy starts but gets cut off.

"I'm a joke to them," he says "I'm just a joke, a government's joke."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Peggy continues "those men's had it hard, they just came back…"

I nod in agreement as Peggy continues "they're all that's left from the 107."

_Did she just say…_

Steve looks at her, then back at me, as if he's trying to ask me

_"Wasn't Bucky on the 107?"_

Yes, he was and he wasn't there. With those men, if he had been there he would've already come to look for him, me, us.

My face drains of color telling Steve we're thinking about the same thing and by followed act he starts running through the rain, calling for me and Peggy to catch up.

"What's wrong?" she asks as we follow Steve as fast as we can "Did I say something wrong?"

I shake my head as I try to compose sentences or words, whatever comes out first "My husband…" I trail off "James Buchanan Barnes, he's on the 107th."

* * *

"Oh, Captain, what an honor to have you here" Phillips says with a sincere sarcasm Steve fails to acknowledge. Bless him, because I was about 2 seconds from ripping Phillips face off.

"Colonel Phillips" he says, saluting as a soldier should "I'm sorry for taking your time, sir but I just need a name, a friend of mine. Sergeant James Barnes."

Phillips looks at Peggy as he raises his finger, pointing at her and snarls "we'll talk later, Carter" both me and Steve turn to look at Peggy whose face shows no regret on what she did, thought I don't think she knew about it when she told us that information.

"Sir," Steve repeats himself catching Phillips attention "the name is Barnes, B-A-R-N—"

"I know how to spell," Phillips interrupts him with a heavy sigh, "I've had to write many letters to family's today, but I don't remember that name…" he turns around and looks for a paper in a cabinet behind him. His eyes catch mine briefly as he inhales deeply and proceeds to speak and therefore, destroy as fire my entire world.

"He's MIA."

* * *

"What in heaven's earth do you think you're doing?!" Howard asks me as he enters my room, finding me on black leather jacket, covering the white blouse I've been wearing since I left the hospital this morning.

"I'm going."

"No, you're not." Howard says chuckling, keeping his temper at bay "you just got out from the hospital and now you're planning to get back!? Hell no!"

"Howard—"

"No, Arabella!" he yells "that's my final word! You're not going with Steve!"

"It's my husband!"

"You're my sister!" he yells, voice cracking "I almost lost you once; I—I don't think I can go over it again! I can't!"

"Howard…" my voice softens as I try to walk over to him, I close my eyes knowing how my brother would feel if he lost me, I felt that way when he was send to a boarding school when we were eight years old, when I thought I was never going to see him again.

"I just need you safe, Arabella…" he sighs.

I laugh softly at that "there is nothing as a safe place anymore, Howard"

"Well going there, believe me," he says sarcastically "I can assure you. It's the NON safest place in the world"

I sigh, turning my back at him as I hear him groan preparing himself to speak and before he can do so I interrupt him saying "if I was lost would you go after me?"

"Of course, I would!" he says, a frown on his face.

"Why?" I ask, looking at him behind my shoulder.

"Cause you're my family" he concludes and I nod my head.

"And Bucky's mine," I say, turning around to face him, his eyes are set on me and nothing else "if I lost him, I would go after him, if he was hurt I would do everything to save him, I would give my life for him, you and Steve… cause you guys are all that I have left" I try to blink the tears away from my eyes but it's too late when I feel one slip down my cheek, Howard hands quickly wipe them away and he brings me to his chest, kissing my forehead.

"I understand it," he says calmly "I do, I swear, but Barnes, Rogers and even I would never forgive me if I let you go and then had something happening to you—"

"But—"

"I'll take Steve and he will bring Barnes back, okay?"

"Fine," I nod at him and he smiles "can I at least see Steve before you guys go?"

"Yeah, sure" he nods and I peck his cheek before going to find my best friend that was going to rescue my husband from the HYDRA base at north. Peggy had kindly 'suggested' that since Howard was the best civilian pilot around here, crazy enough to do what Steve was planning to do, we should let him know about it. And after a little begging from my part, he finally accepted to do so.

I walk through the streets with only one thought in my mind, what if he's not there? What if Steve can get to him? What if he's de—

"Arabella?" I hear Steve ask and I break away from my thoughts to see him standing there, that stupid shield on his hand and he also wears the same clothes from this afternoon.

"Steve, I just—God, I—Steve, please just bring him home to me, please." I sob, tears stream down my face when I think he could no longer be him, when I think he could no longer be ali—.

"Shhh" he brings me to his chest, I inhale his smell, the smell of grass, rain and his cologne. "Look at me," Steve takes my chin in his hand and raises it so he can see me straight to the eyes "I will bring Bucky back, okay? I will. Safe and sound."

I nod at him and he kisses my head before going after Howard, leaving me there stranded. Alone, in a hallway, helpless to wait every day till news about Steve arrive, making me feel useless when Howard damn well knows I can help.

"Please, Bucky…" I pray, falling to my knees, sobbing my eyes out as I see Steve, Peggy and Howard leave in the plane "please be alive, please, please…"


End file.
